Angels and Vampires
by jazz maffia
Summary: I'm back! And i've made an extra-long chapter to say sorry: Harry wakes and is given a big list of his powers, 8 hour shopping and finally, a flashback,a storm, and Harry falling off the tallest tower. Reviewers are welcome, flamers will be shot.
1. Inheritance

July 31st, midnight

Harry's screams tore through the house; he didn't care if his uncle heard him, and all he cared about was the pain, the thousand knives cutting into his already abused body

It had just turned midnight on Harry's 16th birthday.

The pain grew even more, Harry was surprised that he was still conscious but he didn't care, all he could think about was the pain.

"BOY! Shut up, shut up, and shut up!

What is wrong with you, freak?

Shut the hell up!" screamed his uncle as he burst into Harry's room.

His tortured screams ceased.

"You selfish freak!

We clothe you, feed you and give you shelter; this is how you pay us?

You deserve what I'm about to do," boomed his uncle, a series of hard punches and kicks followed.

By the time he was finished, Harry had passed out the floor where he had fallen when his uncle started the abuse.

When Harry came to, he guessed it was night since the sun hadn't risen yet.

"What happened?" thought Harry.

His room was a mess, books everywhere, blood on the floor and feathers, feathers where everywhere.

"Hedwig!" he thought.

Harry searched his room but still couldn't find her.

He feared the worst had happened when suddenly a squawk was heard from above his wardrobe.

"Hedwig!" he cried.

The owl flew down into his arms and squawked with concern.

"I'm alright Hedwig, thought I'd lost you for a second."

Putting her down on his bed, he looked around his room again and realized that he didn't have his glasses on; he also realized that he could see even though it was still dark.

"What the hell?" he thought.

Looking into the mirror, his knees almost gave way with shock.

Instead of the scrawny, skinny, short boy, there was a tall dark-haired stranger that he didn't recognise; there was also a sort of glow around him that he couldn't quite suss what it was.

Harry decided that he liked his new appearance, when he noticed a major difference. Instead of the short, human canines were two long and elegant vampire fangs.

"Arghhhhhh!" Harry shouted.

It was then he noticed wings.

Two black wings that almost touched the floor, with feathers as soft as the air.

Hearing his uncle's abnormally loud footsteps, he started to panic. "BOY! I'm going to beat you to hell! This is the second time you have woken me up in the past 4 hours!" shouted his uncle as he unlocked Harry's door.

"Twice? 4 hours?" thought Harry.

It was then he remembered.

The unmerciful pain, the feel of bones growing, his uncle's abuse.

A sudden surge of anger coursed through him.

What right did his uncle have to do that to him?

The sound of the door banging open jolted him out of his thoughts, and what he saw made him laugh.

His uncle stood frozen with his mouth gaping open and his arm still outstretched form banging the door open.

"You know, you do look remarkably like a fish when you do that, although the pig's body does so not go with it,"

Harry was surprised at the sudden attitude change, "Can this actually happen overnight?" he thought.

His uncle's previously pale face changed to a deep shade of red that would have rivalled the Weasley's trademark red hair.

"That is it! I have suffered enough of this… this abnormality! I want you out of the house in 10 minutes!" boomed his uncle.

"Gladly," replied Harry.

With a speed that would have rivalled a cheetah, Harry was out of the house, trunk and things trailing behind him, within 5 minutes.

Harry decided that he would take the knight bus instead of flooing straight to Hogwarts since he had his trunk and Hedwig.

Throwing out his right arm he waited and 2 seconds later, the knight bus appeared with an almighty bang.

The bus stopped in front of him and out jumped Stan Shunpike, " 'Arry! Good to see yer 'gain," he exclaimed.

" 'Ow yer bin doi…"

"Not now Stan, I need to get to Hogsmead."

Picking his trunk up as if it was a feather, he climbed on to the bus, which was once again covered with beds.

"Yo! Me mama drives betta than you!" exclaimed the shrunken head which sounded like it was on crack.

"Hold on people!" and the bus was off with a bang, literally.

Resting his head on the pillow, Harry waited for Stan.

"That will be 11 sickles."

Harry dug around in his trunk and came up with his money.

"Here you go," he gave the money to Stan.

"Next stop, Hogsmead!" announced Stan.

With a third almighty bang, they were driving down past Zonko's with the lampposts jumping out of the way.

Stopping so suddenly that Harry had to hold on to Hedwig to keep her from falling, they arrived in front of The Hogshead.

"Thank you," said Harry, "Boy is Dumbledore going to have a heart attack, unless he already knows," he thought wickedly.

And he started the walk to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts and Fallen Angel?

A/N – Hey guys, what's up? Here is chapter 2. Thanks to the reviews:

Sanguis Magia – Love the new word, may use it in the story, GROOVYNESS!

Chin5Cai – I am weird, and I'm proud of it!

Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter

SnowLight144

Queen Zephora Yami

AthenaKitty – Thanks for the hint!

August 1st, 4.32am

Harry arrived at Hogwarts 2 minutes after he started the walk, and he wasn't even out of breathe.

"That path used to be a 30 minute walk! My vampire inheritance is so cool!" he thought.

He pushed the large double doors and entered. It was very quiet, "too quiet."

There were no lights but that didn't matter since Harry could see in the dark anyway.

"Where is everyone?" he thought.

He put Hedwig's cage down and opened it, "go get some food, I'll see you tomorrow," and Hedwig flew off.

"Be careful!" shouted Harry.

"Now what?" he thought.

Taking his wand out in case anything to drastic happened, he started up the stairs to the fifth floor (A/N I don't know what floor Dumbledore's office is so...) with his trunk in one hand.

Arriving at the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry realized he didn't know the password.

"Er... Cockroach clusters? Um... Muggle candy? Fake wands, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, CHOCOLATE FROG?" Harry started to get angry.

"Are you going to move or do I have to break into little pieces of stone then get you a replacement?" he threatened.

Not wanting to lose its job, the statue moved to the side. "Finally."

He started to climb the stairs and walked straight into Dumbledore's office without knocking.

The headmaster was sitting and drinking tea when Harry walked in.

"Hello headmaster," said Harry.

Dumbledore choked, spraying tea everywhere.

Harry chuckled and cleared up the mess with a wave of his hand.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh that's a nice welcome," he replied, mocking sadness.

Dumbledore chuckled, "My dear boy, be glad that I wasn't eating anything that moment, otherwise you'd have no welcome at all."

Harry shrugged one shoulder and sat down, leaving his trunk by the door.

"The Dursley's threw me out after learning I was a vampire."

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

"My dear boy, you are more than a vampire, you are a fallen angel."

Harry's eyes widened at this, "B... But one of those haven't been seen in centuries!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, that's what they say in books, books that a human wrote, not a fallen angel. If a fallen angel was to write a book about him/herself, then we'd be extinct," said the headmaster.

"We? You're a fallen angel too?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Or to be more accurate, your lord," he replied.

Harry stared at him in shock then passed out.

"Albus! That bloody oaf has..." Words died on Severus' lips as he stared at the scene before him.

Harry was on the floor while Dumbledore was laughing very loudly and seemingly couldn't stop.

"Albus! What is Har...Potter doing here?" He slapped himself mentally.

The headmaster stopped laughing and stared at him with the famous (A/N More like infamous) twinkle in his eye.

"Severus, would you please take Harry to the Hospital wing? Without magic please."

Severus stared at him in shock, "Absolutely not! I will not _carry_ Potter. And just why can't I use magic on him?"

Albus stared him down.

"Harry is extremely delicate at the moment, so if you would be so kind," Severus sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you owe me!"

"Yes Severus, I heard."

Picking Harry up, he started to walk to he door when he realized, "Albus... he has fangs...and wings."

"I will explain later, all we need to do now is take Harry to the hospital wing."

Severus hoisted Harry onto his shoulder, Harry seemed heavy to him.

_"Damn boy had to go and ruin my day,"_ he thought, _"you know you like him Sev, admit it." "What! Yeah right, and Voldemort is Father Christmas in disguise."_

Severus chuckled at that image.

They entered the hospital wing and called for Madame Promfrey.

"What, what happened?" asked a sleepy Madame Promfrey.

Glancing at Harry she shrieked, "Albus, that cannot be Harry!"

Albus nodded, "But he is a Fallen Angel!"

Severus had to suppress his gasp.

He turned to Albus, "Is it true?" he asked.

Albus nodded his head again, eyes twinkling.

Severus started to feel sad, _"You like him don't you, and you've fallen in love with him."_

Severus' shell broke and he turned away from them, heading towards the door, "I have a potion to brew," he called, voice shaking.

For the first time in his life, Severus ran through the halls of Hogwarts, saying to him self, "How can Harry be a Fallen Angel, I love him, I can't bear to lose him to another, even if it is his soul mate.

I have to brew that potion, I need to find out who his soul mate is."

And with that, he burst into his rooms and collected the equipment needed.

Setting up the cauldron, he lined up all the ingredients in order.

After putting the Mandrake next to the Bezoar stone, he realized he had a missing ingredient.

Throwing some floo powder into the fireplace, Severus stuck his head in it and called out "Hogwarts hospital wing!"

After a bout of dizziness, he called out to Madame Promfrey, "Poppy! POPPY! I need some of Harry's blood."

Madame Promfrey hurried to the fireplace, putting the tube of Harry's blood into Severus' mouth without questioning him.

After another bout of dizziness, Severus' head returned to his body (A/N Lol!).

"Ohhhh," Severus grabbed his head.

The tube rolled out his mouth and on to his leg.

Catching in before it hit the ground, Sev (A/N I will be calling him Sev from now on) placed the tube next to the Mandrake.

10 minutes later, Sev added the last ingredient to the now pink potion, "Well, here goes." And he poured it in.

The image that rose up from the potion made him faint in shock.

In front of the now unconscious body of Sev, was his reflection staring right back at him.

A/N Like before, I'll continue with the story only if I get reviews, so be good, AND GIVE ME REVIEWS... please?


	3. Severus

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! A few were quite helpful! I'M so sorry that I didn't post chapter 3 yesterday, I had been naughty and my account was locked until yesterday, I'm soooo so so so sorry! Anyway on with the story...

Harry jolted out of bed with a loud cry, "No! I didn't do it! Please, stop! Nooooo!"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, it's just a nightmare," cried Madam Promfrey.

Instead of stopping, Harry carried on.

Madam Promfrey rushed to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder,

"Albus, ALBUS! You are needed!"

She disappeared back into the Hospital wing, where Harry was still shivering and shouting.

Dumbledore followed.

Rushing to his side, Dumbledore picked up Harry gently, but firmly and placed him on to the bed holding him still.

Gradually, Harry calmed down and returned to a peaceful sleep.

"What happened to him? Why was he shouting?" asked Madame Promfrey.

"He was abused by _Vernon Dursley_, just before his transformation," replied Dumbledore, scathingly.

"No! It cannot be true!" Dumbledore nodded, "No one could be that cruel! He is a monster, A MONSTER!" cried Madame Promfrey.

"Poppy! Calm down, I am going to check on Severus, I will come back within the hour to check on Harry."

Madame Promfrey nodded furiously, fuming from anger.

Dumbledore left the Hospital wing and strode down the hall towards the dungeons.

Halfway there, he decided to check on Peeves, in case he was up to no good, as usual.

Dumbledore sighed as he reached one of the DADA classrooms, Peeves was sticking invisible bubblegum on top of each desk.

"Peeves! How many times do I have to tell you? NO INVISIBLE BUBBLEGUM!" imitating the Bloody Baron seemed to work.

"Sorry sir! I won't do it again sir!" And he rushed out of the classroom.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, "Always works," he muttered.

Picking up where he left off, he walked to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Sev was still unconscious when the cauldron began to bubble and spit pink liquid.

The potion began to pour over the top, slowly edging towards Sev, who still hadn't woken up.

Dumbledore had been very close to the Dungeons, when Alarm bells went off in his head.

He started to walk faster towards Sev's chambers when a smell reached his nose.

"_Hmm... the Animus Iunxi potion, it smells boiled, which is a bad thing. Severus wouldn't leave it to boil too long would he? Unless he is asleep... or unconscious. Hmm, Severus wouldn't do anything stupid like that," _he thought and slowed his walk.

He still had about 5 minutes left to walk.

By the time he had arrived outside the entrance to Sev's chambers, the smell had grown stronger; still he didn't worry, which was a mistake.

He whispered the password, "_Venenum Magister_," which was Latin for Potions master.

He entered the room in time to see the overflowing potion burn a bit of Sev's shoe off.

"Severus!"

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry this was so short! I had a kind of writers block :-(. I _hate_ them, don't we all?? I'll try to make it up in the next chapter which will be out in three days, 10.10.04, see ya'll then! P.S! REVIEW PLEASE!! Remember, The more reviews You Lot writes, the more I'll write. And don't forget to check out another story, which was written by my mates and me, I Hate Valentine's Day. It is SS/HP also and will be out tomorrow! Thnx!


	4. Authors Note

I'm really really sorry you guys! My computer is going to be rebooted and I wont be able to use it until 2 weeks! Im realllllly sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll try hard on the next chapters! I really will! I will miss my stories, I'll try to use the school pcs but they're really crap and slow! Im soooo sorry!


	5. Morning Star

**Warning! This is slash and if you homophobic peeps out there are reading this, THEN DON'T (and don't say I didn't warn you) If I get ONE FLAME complaining about the slashy stuff in my story….!!!!**

A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! My computer dieded and had a virus which I couldn't get rid off so I had to wait ages and then I went on holiday!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to all of you guys who I let down. I promise to try and get them in quicky this year! And here is an extra long chapter for you people and plz plz plz forgive me! Again, I'm soooooo sorry!!!

A/N2: About the annoying (A/N)s in the other chapter, i'm really sorry about those, when i read it over, i realised there was no point in putting them there, so i removed them...

Angels and Vampires:

Morning Star

'Fate is so unfair,' was Harry's first thought when he woke up.

He opened his eyes, but rapidly closed them as a blinding light made them sting.

'Owie.'

Harry moved onto his side and then opened his eyes again, this time they stayed open and unhurt.

Madam Promfrey hurried out into the infirmary in her usual brisk pace, carrying a purple potion in her hand.

Harry recognised it as a revival for anyone who had been shocked into unconsciousness.

He puzzled over this because it wasn't for him because he was already awake and he was sure there was no one else in the infirmary.

He turned on his other side in case he didn't see anyone before.

And there was Severus lying on the bed next to him, Harry guessed he was unconscious since Madam Promfrey was administering the purple shock revival potion to him.

'He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping, so damn gorgeous' thought Harry, 'wait, gorgeous? No, uh uh, I never thought that.'

Harry noticed Madam Promfrey smiling at him, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I see you are finally awake young man.

Don't worry about Severus; he will wake in a few hours.

He got quite the shock last night."

Harry opened his mouth, about to ask what happened, but at that moment, Dumbledore decided to walk in.

"Ah, Harry.

You are alive and well I see.

Now, you must have a number of questions in your mind."

Harry certainly did, "What…"

He was interrupted by Dumbledore, "I must ask you to ask them one at a time, Harry."

The twinkle in his eyes started to sparkle quite vigorously.

"What happened to Severus?"

Dumbledore chuckled, " Ah, well Harry, it seems Severus is the only one who can answer that, for I have no idea myself what happened except that when I entered his rooms, the Animus Iunxi was quite boiled and was spilling over the cauldron, burning Severus' shoe off…"

Dumbledore was interrupted, "What!

Hang on, that is the Soul Mate potion, is it not?

Why would he be using that particular potion?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I do not know Harry, you will have to ask him that when he wakes, anymore questions?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his headmaster, of course Dumbledore knew, that blasted twinkle in his eyes gave away everything.

"Explain to me how I became a vampire and a fallen angel all at once?

I thought it was impossible,"

'But of course, nothing is impossible for Harry Potter, be it good or bad' Harry thought sourly.

"Harry, what do you know of your parent's heritages?" Dumbledore asked, "Abso-bloody-lutely nada," said Harry.

"Well, your father was a vampire, believe it or not, and your mother was an air faerie.

Centuries ago, air faeries were extremely common, even muggles saw them and of course, due to their pure, white wings, they called them angels and believed them to be sent by god.

When your father and your mother mixed genes, they created a 'fallen angel'.

Our kind are called this because of our midnight black wings, result of any air faerie mixing with another species but it is unknown why they are a different colour."

Harry took this all in without making even a small peep, eyes wide, he said," Wow.

So, um… what kind of… 'Powers' have I inherited?"

Dumbledore grinned widely, "Prepare yourself Harry; this may come as a shock for you have many, many powers that will help you with the defeat of Voldemort.

Firstly, you can talk to any animal, cover any distance with a speed of 50 mph, enhanced sight which will allow you to see in the dark, enhanced smell, your body will become weightless allowing you to walk on water, wandless magic will also be included, you will be able to control all four elements to do your bidding and contrary to popular belief you will be able to walk in daylight without you turning into dust or losing any energy.

You also now have immortality in your hands and will be able to stop aging whenever you feel like it, although if you decide to stop aging now, you will remain 16 forever, and forever is a long time so most vampires stop aging around 19 – 25."

By the time Dumbledore had stopped speaking Harry's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were practically springing out of his head, "Oh. My. God!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You will be able to talk to the dead, you will be able to fly, and hence the wings which also act as a shield, harder than dragon scales and can absorb any curse on earth without harming you, you will also know everything about fighting with swords, throwing knives, daggers, guns and the like.

You will also know every single thing about martial arts.

You body and mind will also re-arrange itself to be able to support the strength of your power which it already has done I see.

Since you will need new clothes, I suggest you go with Severus to Diagon Alley once he has awoken and readied himself."

Harry was so shocked he didn't even protest about the fact that he was going shopping with Snape.

"Egad," whispered Harry sinking back down onto the bed.

"I will be going now Young Harry, and try not to get yourself into trouble this time," Dumbledore gazed at him over his half-moon glasses while Harry grinned sheepishly, "there is still a month left until school starts so there should be no familiar faces there.

And on that note, I will take my leave, goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye headmaster," said Harry.

His previous shock was gone now, leaving Harry with a maniacal laughter building up inside him, and it burst out all in one.

"I see you are extremely happy today Potter, but could you please turn your volume down a little?" sneered Severus.

Harry had not noticed his Potions professor wake up and promptly fell off the bed with a shout which brought a small smile to the professor's face but was quickly wiped off.

"Sorry sir, I didn't notice you wake up."

"Of course Ha… Potter, you don't notice much do you?" retorted Severus.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the little slip-up, 'Ah…'

"Oh but sir, I did notice one important thing."

"Oh? And what would that be?" said Severus, sure he had been caught but masked his little fear well.

"That you have to take me shopping for clothes in Diagon Alley today, Dumbledore said," Harry grinned maliciously at the idea of dragging his potions professor around for hours on end.

Severus' mouth dropped open and then rapidly closed, "very well."

It was now Harry's turn to gape like a fish.

He had expected shouting, insults.

Hell, he even expected to be knocked out cold and hexed through the 7 gates of hell, but he never expected this.

Closing his mouth, he pushed it to the back of his mind and started planning what he was going to buy on his mental notepad ('Since when did I have a mental notepad?').

At that moment, Madam Promfrey came back from god knows where doing god knows what and dropped Harry some clothes at the foot of his bed.

"Do try and stay out of trouble Mr. Potter, it won't do to have you here twice before school has even started," she said while Harry grinned sheepishly.

Harry went into the bathroom to change; he wrinkled his nose at the red jumper and navy blue trousers he had to wear.

"Yuck, these probably got confiscated for being too bright."

He then remembered he could do wandless magic, 'Hmmm…'

He tried to change the trousers to black leather and whooped when he succeeded.

He then changed the red jumper to a deep dark Emerald shirt which also was a success.

Changing his clothes, he left the buttons at the top of his shirt open for effect and looked into the full length mirror.

'Wow! I look… I look… Sexy! I bet even Sirius…'

Harry stopped his trail of thought there; it still hurt to think of him.

Grabbing his trainers on the way out, he pushed open the door and stepped outside.

He looked at Severus… and was surprised to see an almost hungry look in his eyes.

"Sir? Are you ready?" Harry's voice seemed to shake Severus out of his stupor.

"Of course I am Potter. What ridiculous clothes you are wearing?"

"My clothes, now hush. We're going by floo."

Severus only stared as he stood, 'Insolent brat, think he can get away with everything' he thought, almost lovingly.

"Potter, may I remind you that I am your teacher and can easily take points and give detentions?"

"Yes you may, but it is the holidays and you cannot do anything right now," retorted Harry.

Severus glared daggers at Harry, as they walked to the fireplace.

'Ladies first' thought Harry, grinning, 'ah… the fun begins'

Throwing in a handful of floo powder, Severus stepped forward and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Following the same steps, Harry threw in a small amount of floo powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and was transported to Diagon Alley.

For once in his life, he landed elegantly with both feet firm on the floor, behind Severus.

He walked past Severus down the half-empty street of Diagon Alley before he came to an interesting shop called 'Chocky's Gothicness'

Entering the shop with Severus trailing behind him, he immediately liked the shop.

It was full of gothic clothes of every kind.

Once the shopkeeper had spotted him, she had stumbled over to him, nearly tripping over her massive boots, "Anything I could do to help you Mr…"

"Potter."

If possible, the witch's eyes got even wider and darted up to his forehead and stared at the ever present scar on his head.

"I would like a whole new wardrobe please and…" He was interrupted by the witch, "Of course Mr. Potter, I'll summon the two best fashion choice pickers we have here, Mr. Potter, if you'd like to sit on the chair while you wait…" She trailed off and yelled, "Clarissa! Andy! Harry Potter is here and wants a whole new wardrobe! Get your butts on to it!"

She smiled at Harry before returning to behind the counter.

Almost immediately, a witch and a wizard came running into the front room, "Mr. Potter! How lovely to see you, if you'd just like to get into that changing room and strip while we throw over clothes to you…"

Harry obliged and went into the changing room.

All the while, Severus had watched from a dark corner in the room, not wanting to be attacked by ridiculously exited shop assistants.

He had to admit, he did like the style of clothes the shop contained, but it's not like he would ever say that to anyone in his whole life, not bloody likely.

5 hours and 6 big bags later, Harry and Severus emerged from the shop heading towards the small restaurant to get something to calm their starving stomachs.

Harry looked at Severus and noticed that he was ever so slightly chewing his bottom lip.

Harry sighed, 'I wish that was me… no I don't, nope, I never even thought about it. Gah! What's happening to me?'

Harry sighed again at the oncoming headache; all that shopping, now the mixed up feelings for Severus.

Harry was so deep in thought that he never saw Severus stop and narrow his eyes; as a result, he almost bumped into someone with platinum blonde hair.

Severus saw this coming and quickly grabbed Harry from behind and steadied him; Harry's eyes flew to his, fear evident in them.

Harry, seeing that he was not going to be harmed, turned to the matter at hand, but before he could apologise, a very familiar drawl interrupted him.

"Hello Professor Snape. And who the hell are you?"

Harry immediately recognised his would-have-been pillow as none other than Draco Malfoy, that drawl could be recognised anywhere.

"Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrows practically flew up and over his barely visible hairline.

'Who is this guy? He is so… so hot!' Draco visibly winced 'I cannot believe I thought that, eurgh'

"How do you know me? Professor Snape, who is this idiot?" Draco demanded.

All the way through their 'conversation', Severus had once again remained quiet, but he had watched with amusement showing evidently in his eyes, "Perhaps you should ask him…"

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to face Harry, "Well?"

Harry copied Draco's motion and raised an eyebrow, "You don't recognise me Malfoy? Tsk tsk, well, let me see, according to you, I am known as Potter, Golden Boy, The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived, Scarhead and so on…" Harry listed.

Draco's mouth had dropped open when he realized it was Harry and then wrinkled his nose when he remembered that he had thought Harry sexy.

"Potter?! Ah, I know what it is, a glamour charm. How sad. Well I must be going," he drawled, nodding his head respectfully to Severus and sneering at Harry.

He stalked off to join his mother, who was standing beside the little restaurant, while Harry and Severus sat down and ordered their food.

"Malfoy or not Malfoy, that git is still an idiot. Glamour charm… honestly!" Harry mumbled, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Mr. Potter, I will not have you talking like that to my students!" sneered Severus, trying extremely hard to suppress a smile.

"Oh loosen up, it's the holidays, stop acting as if you have a lemon stuck up your arse," exclaimed Harry.

Severus was so shocked that a student, Harry Potter no less, had practically told him off.

Finishing their lunch, Harry paid the bill ("You pay it, you drag me here, treat me like your slave, so you pay!") and shrunk all his bags and put them in his pocket ("Honestly, I don't know why you didn't think of shrinking them in the first place, you're the adult here!").

Harry headed to the new hair salon and hoped they are as good as they seem to be.

He entered the salon but Severus stayed outside mumbling that he didn't want to be "attacked by assistants on a sugar high."

Harry shook his head and chuckled, 'trust Severus to worry about getting attacked… wait. Severus? No, his name is Snape, he is a git and a potions _professor, _and you cannot and will not fall for him… Shit, I have some serious issues to sort out.'

The assistant stared at the visible scar on his forehead and rushed over to him, tripping over his own feet.

"Harry Potter! Such a pleasure to finally meet you sir! What would you like me to do for you today? You are so handsome, if you don't mind me saying," shrieked the assistant; whose name Harry had figured was Tanya.

If looks could kill, Tanya would be dead 100 times over with the glare Harry was giving her for all the unwanted attention she was attracting.

Finally realizing that Harry was shooting a murderous look at her, she nervously stopped chattering about nothing and waited.

"I would like my hair dyed silver at the tips and dark blue for the roots."

"Anything for you Harry, do you mind me calling you Harry? No? Ok. If you would like to sit in that chair with the basin over there, I'll get two of the best hairdressers I know," and with that, she stalked off, leaving Harry with a very quiet salon and people staring at him, or rather, his scar.

He was about to raise an eyebrow, when he heard two more shrieks and he groaned, 'Eurgh, Sever… Snape, was right, help me god, Fate is so unfair…'

2 hours later and an exhausted Harry Potter practically ran out of 'The Super Salon'.

Harry found Severus leaning against the doorway and Harry wondered if he had even moved for the whole two hours.

"Eurgh, I feel ready to drop dead," exclaimed Harry, "Let's go, I don't think I can take anymore assistants on a sugar high."

Severus neither smiled nor sneered, it was kind of in-between.

Harry glanced at him and frowned, 'Seve… Sna… oh what the hell, Severus never smiles, I know he is trying not to, it's quite obvious, but smiling, I think this trip is taking the toll on both of us.'

" Come on let's go to Flourish and Blotts to get my books and then we can go back to Hogwarts, I bet Madam Promfrey is going blue in the face with worry, it's been 7 hours already!" cried Harry.

Severus groaned and tried not to think about his aching feet.

Harry chuckled and entered the empty shop.

He looked around and smiled, 'empty, just as I wanted.'

He headed to the dark arts section while he saw Severus move towards the potions section.

Scanning the bookshelf, he picked up a few books on dark curses and their counters and went to pay.

The shopkeeper looked at him accusingly through his glasses, "You're not allowed these, they're only for ministry officials or students."

Harry tried his best to not sigh loudly in exasperation, "I am a student, and I go to Hogwarts."

"Alright, but if I find these books have been used wrongly I will report you to the Minister personally," the shopkeeper said.

Harry tried not to laugh at the pathetic excuse for a threat; he of course knew about the tracking spells and could easily remove them.

He was a bit worried though, because he could sense that the man would tell the ministry would tell him about it anyway.

"Obliviate," he said softly, just giving enough magic to erase the last 5 minutes from the man's mind.

The shopkeeper's eyes glazed over.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"No problem, please come and shop here again, goodbye," said the shopkeeper in a dazed voice.

"Come on Potter, we have to go," called Severus.

Harry glanced at the shopkeeper, who was too dazed to notice anything, then turned his head and glared at Severus.

"Clever," said Harry, walking towards Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "He will not remember anything, you just obliviated him, it will seem very foggy to him until 5 minutes have passed," he explained.

Harry didn't say anything and walked out of the shop.

Severus followed, letting out a little sigh.

They finally arrived at the gate they had entered and returned to Hogwarts.

They stumbled out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, to be greeted by Madam Promfrey's angry screech.

"HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE! IT HAS BEEN 8 HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT AND YOU DID NOT SEND ONE SINGLE OWL!"

"Sorry?" Harry whispered, getting scared at the shouting, it reminded him too much of his uncle.

"SORRY? SORRY! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED OVER YOU TWO FOR 5 HOURS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO, YOU CAN…"

Madam Promfrey stepped forward and this had been the last straw for Harry.

He bolted out of the unlocked office and ran as if death itself was after him.

He didn't know how he got there, but he did, and standing on the roof of the tallest tower, he broke down and started to cry.

Tears poured down his face and fell on to the roof, causing the surface to become slippery.

Harry started to get lost in a memory,' no! Stay awake Harry! No…'

But it was no use; the memory of his first beating loomed up in front of his eyes…

_ Flashback_

_It was Harry's 15th birthday; he was in the kitchen, trying not to burn the sausages._

"_Boy! Petunia and Dudders have gone shopping; it's my turn to look after you, unfortunately. I want sausages, don't burn them."_

_Harry looked blankly at his 'uncle' and turned to scoop the sausages out of the pan into a plate, he couldn't help thinking that if Sirius were here he wouldn't be starving hungry on his birthday. _

_Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't looked where he was going and walked into the table, sending himself and the plate crashing to the floor. _

_It all happened in slow motion, with one smooth movement Harry's uncle swept him off the floor, brining him in front of his face._

"_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, FREAK? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU WORTHLESS FREAK. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Shouted Vernon, spit flying everywhere._

_A flying purple fist came towards Harry, and before he could move, it connected with his jaw, breaking it._

_Pain engulfed Harry's body. _

_He tried to cry out, he really did, but the pain in his jaw was too immense and he didn't move for the whole time that his 'uncle' kicked, punched, jabbed or slapped him._

_Finally after a few hours, Vernon ceased to beat him and he lay unmoving in his own blood._

"_You brought this upon yourself freak, clean up this mess."_

_Harry painfully moved towards the shattered plate and started to clean up._

_By the time he was finished, his hands were full of cuts, and he felt like he was about to pass out._

_He tried to kneel, but the pain was too much and he slipped into the bliss that was darkness._

_End flashback_

While Harry was relieving his memory, it had started to rain hard, and now, it started to thunder.

Harry tears mixed with the rain, as he tried to calm down, but the memory was still too fresh in his mind.

Finally, after a few minutes, he had managed to calm himself down, but by then, he was cold, soaking and scared.

'How am I supposed to get down? How did I even get up?!'

He started to panic and stood up.

That was a mistake, because as soon as he stood, he started to fall forward with the force of the wind pushing him towards the edge.

He tried to stop moving, but that was not enough.

Looking down, he found himself looking at the ground miles and miles away from where he was.

In his momentary shock, the wind had pushed at him again, defenceless, he started to fall.

He caught the edge of the roof just in time.

"SOMEONE. ANYONE. HELP!" he yelled, but the wind drove his voice away.

His hand started to slip.

He grabbed the roof with his other hand.

In a flash of lightning, he saw the platform and tried to swing himself towards it.

He realised he could not reached it, even if he jumped; the wind would be too strong and would throw him off course.

His fingers still kept slipping but his energy was drained.

Suddenly his fingers were holding onto air, and he found himself falling, falling towards the ground.

Harry found that, even though he was falling to death, he felt like he was flying, speeding towards the bottom with no restraints.

Harry smiled, it was pure bliss.

He didn't realise, until it was too late, that his wings were unfolded, but unmoving.

A/N: I FINISHED!!! WOO! This chapter is my favourite, and my longest. Did you like it? I'm truly sorry for disappearing just like that. Plz plz plz forgive me! I'll try to like more chapters this long in the future, it was fun, although I was aiming for about 20 pages, but I'm only 7 pages short. See ya! And remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
